ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham Organized Crime
The Gotham City Organized Crime 'families are a collection of criminal syndicates that operate within Gotham City. As part of the Gotham Underground, the syndicates are a loose association of criminal groups. The larger of which share a common organizational structure and code of conduct. Each group claims sovereignty over a territory in which they operate their rackets. Intent on inciting a city-wide gang war, the Joker sends various members of his gang to heckle both the members of the Gotham City Organized Crime Family and the Gotham City Police Department while also inciting their own chaos through the use of fear. While generally divided between the Italian, Sicilian and Russian mafias, the Gotham Families generally keep to their own territories and businesses within the city, very rarely resorting to anything beyond negotiation to settle public conflicts; although secret assassinations are also quite common. The Families also share business with groups such as the Triads, Yakuza and the Irish mob, who also operate within Gotham. At some points in the Gotham Underground's history, the entirety of the Families, mobs, groups and gangs were controlled by a single boss, known as Carmine "The Roman" Falcone. But in modern times someone else has ceased control of the Gotham Underworld, a man whom every criminal fears, the Joker. Infrastructure Joker's Gang 'Joker's Gang is a formidable band of primarily criminally insane criminals, lead by an infamous psychopathic anarchist named Joker. Most of the thugs in the gang wear colorful and outlandish outfits, mainly fancy dress costumes, in honor of their leader, whose own dress sense is very eccentric, bright and colorful. The Joker had brutal initiation standards, and forced them to survive his death traps or murder members of their own family before they were even allowed to be a part of his gang. Criminal factions that were associated with the Joker's and followed his leadership were those led by the Penguin, Bane, Two-Face, as well as independent criminals such as Clayface, Riddler, Scarecrow, and Poison Ivy before she sided with Harley Quinn over the Clown Prince of Crime. They were ruthless criminals who feared and hated Batman, and wanted him dead the second that they caught sight of him. The Joker regularly mistreated his fellows, and sometimes simply killed them for entertainment, however, they were fiercely loyal to him. Penguin's Gang [[Penguin|'Penguin's']]' Gang' is a formidable band of hostile and skilled thugs run through Penguin's Iceberg Lounge, mostly because the gang was comprised of some of the toughest and hardest criminals across Gotham, or some of them were actually professional mercenaries that were hired and selected by Penguin himself. While Joker enjoyed killing those who failed him as an act of fun, Penguin killed his failed goons as examples and in brutal and sadistic ways. Because of Penguin's dealings in the Black Market, the criminals of Gotham he offers his services to are the first to get their hands on military grade gear. Two-Face's Gang Two-Face's Gang 'is a band of criminals formed from mainly crooks consisting of rapists, muggers, and murders. The thugs were loyal to Two-Face and would protect him at a moment's notice, but at times, Two-Face would kill his own men for failure or insubordination. Two-Face often places or in most cases pays off both cops in the Gotham City Police Department and staff in service to the mayor of Gotham, which both provides him with information of lawful activities and adding on to his obsession with separating the lawful and the corrupt. Harley Quinn's Gang 'Harley Quinn's Gang was formed from dozens of Joker's henchmen who chose to follow Harley Quinn who they saw as their new leader after her fallout with the Joker. Harley has managed to recruit many followers including the well known villainess Poison Ivy into her group, Ivy being one of Harley's best friends. She also managed to bring the master thief Catwoman into their fold after Harley and Ivy saved her, after which the three female criminals became a three woman team that would be known as the alluring and seductive Gotham City Sirens. Black Mask's Gang Black Mask's Gang or otherwise known as False Facers are a group of mobsters who obeyed the orders of Roman Sionis, also known as Black Mask, in his criminal endeavors. Black Mask's men obeyed Sionis due to his overwhelming strength and influence in Gotham with only a few other gangs standing in his way. Bane's Militia [[Bane|'Bane's']]' Militia' is an international terrorist and mercenary group made up of former inmates of the prison known as Peña Duro who would become mercenaries under the command of Bane. Their main base of operations is located on the island nation of Santa Prisca in the Caribbean Sea, where they produce and manufacture the super steroid dubbed Venom, a drug which is both highly dangerous and illegal. Not only do Bane's mercenaries sell Venom as a means of profit, but they also equip themselves with injectors which accelerate the muscle enhancement effects of the Venom. Falcone Crime Family The Falcone Crime Family '''was run by the infamous Carmine Falcone, who once maintained a stronghold over all of Gotham's crime before the rise of the Joker. After the Joker's rise to power in Gotham, the order of Gotham's crime families were greatly upset by the mysterious and dangerous menace. However, after several years, Joker had earned the title of King of Gotham City, reigning supreme over the criminal underworld. After the death of Carmine Falcone and the family began to lose its grip on the city, his legacy was upheld by Mario Falcone, who managed to reclaim some of the families former power in the wake of the Joker's reign. Maroni Crime Family The '''Maroni Crime Family was a criminal group under the reign of Sal Maroni, standing as the bitter rivals of the Falcone Crime Family. After the Joker's rise to power in Gotham, the order of Gotham's crime families were greatly upset by the mysterious and dangerous menace. However, after several years, Joker had earned the title of King of Gotham City, reigning supreme over the criminal underworld. Following the death of several of the families members, the remnants of the family chose to follow the leader of the criminal class, the Joker.Category:Villains Category:Organizations